


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [106]
Category: 111 Gramercy Park, Dollhouse, Sisters (1991 TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dollhouse-level non-con, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>SGA, doppelganger!John/anyone, Dream A Little Dream Of Me</i>. Tag to Doppelganger 4x04. How John actually defeated the doppelganger when it was in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Carter thought John was immune to the doppelganger version of him running around the haunting people’s dreams. After all, why would he be afraid of himself?

She had no idea what other versions of himself were running around in his own head. Teyla dreamed of a John that betrayed her to the Wraith, was part Wraith, fed on her. Ronon dreamed of a John who’d killed him before the Wraith could. Keller dreamed of a John who was sadistic. Lorne dreamed of a John who was compromised, a Replicator.

The doppelganger was unprepared for what he encountered in John’s mind. Later, to hear the tale, it had been mere minutes from the time Rodney was revived to the moment he connected to John and followed the crystal entity into John’s mind to help him fend off the doppelganger.

In John’s mind, it was...hours.

The doppelganger cut a swathe of destruction through the imprints, soldier and civilian alike, because he caught them by surprise. FBI Agent and Brendan and Traci and Julian were all left prone and moaning in pain as the thing made a beeline for John Sheppard himself, the protector of them all. If he took down John, then there was no defense for Joe, and the doppelganger - he had to kill them all before Foxtrot John Sheppard would be well and truly dead.

Architect (John ‘Jack’ Phillips) caught the doppelganger off guard. One moment he was clawing at poor Physicist, the next he was blindfolded and...oh. Shivering as Architect bound his wrists above his head, standing just behind him, close enough for the doppelganger to feel his warmth, but not quite touching. Architect’s breath caressed the back of the doppelganger’s neck, and he shivered.

“Now you see me,” Architect whispered. He spun the doppelganger around and pressed against him, shoulder to hip to thigh, and the doppelganger moaned in pleasure.

“Now you don’t.” Architect pulled back, and the doppelganger heard the rustle of fabric as Architect unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers.

With the doppelganger distracted (sightless, unable to do more than writhe as Architect and half a dozen other imprints touched and kissed and caressed), Brian and Joe were able to help John marshal the other imprints to do battle.

When Rodney arrived in John’s mind, the imprints scattered, because Rodney could not see them, know about them, discover them. And all Rodney saw was John Sheppard, doing combat with his doppelganger and winning.

In the nights that followed, everyone else slept well (no nightmares, no sleepwalking for Lorne). But John dreamed. And Architect dreamed.

And in that little dream of a nightmare part of himself, John watched Architect take pleasure for himself that he hadn’t taken since John had come to Atlantis, and Architect remembered the kisses and touches and the delicious cant of the doppelganger’s hips as he came down Architect’s throat, and John was afraid that some small part of him actually liked what Rossum had done to him.


End file.
